Owari Ka?
by Amiasha Ruri
Summary: Oneshot. Follow-up to the end of the manga. And what exactly IS the spiritual genre, anyway?


** A/N**: ... Yeah, more not working on Itsumo, I know. XD But the end of the manga's been making me write these, I swear.   
  
This is Owari ka?, which literally means 'Finished?' or 'End?' I'm using it in the 'The End?' fashion.   
  
So... Yes. A one-shot, with spoilers from the end of the manga. It's companion piece will be up just after, if not at the same time, as this fic, called 'Owari'.   
  
** Disclaimers**: I don't own Yugioh... Nor the end of the manga. *Sob*   
  
** Warnings**: Mentions of death, and spoilers for the end of the manga.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Owari ka?   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yuugi sat at his desk, fingering his deck absently as his thoughts drifted.   
  
It had been five months since Atem, his beloved Mou Hitori no Boku, had gone through the doors into the afterlife. Five months in which Yuugi had thought of almost nothing else.   
  
How was he supposed to? He knew he could go on without the spirit, but he was still devastated at the loss of the former Pharaoh. Atem had been more than a friend; like Jounouchi and the others he'd become a member of his family. Yuugi and Atem had shared their secrets and the few fun times they had gotten to share, spent many nights talking, and faced countless battles and challenges. Together, they had been unstoppable, but only together. Alone the few times they had been, they were lost and weak without the support of the other.   
  
Tears slipped from Yuugi's eyes and fell to the deck, forming tiny pools on the finished wood. Yuugi didn't bother to wipe them away, or the new tears that came to join them.   
  
Atem had never looked back. He had never looked back, and Yuugi knew that was because he would never have been able to look forward again. Yuugi had prayed that the former king would've looked back, because then they could still be together.   
  
Yuugi had tried to console himself with the thought that Atem was at peace now and when he, Yuugi, died, they would meet again. But it wasn't helping. It still felt so incredibly unfair.   
  
Atem had been so young when he died, alone in the remains of a long-forgotten village. When he had been released from he Puzzle, it had taken awhile, but Atem finally wasn't alone anymore. He had friends who would stay with him and all he'd ever wanted, but once again death beckoned him, drawing him away. But at least this time he wouldn't be alone...   
  
Yuugi's tears came faster, like they had many times since that day, and he buried his face in his arms. The vision of Atem stepping through the door and disappearing with the priests into the light would never leave him, and he knew it. He would make sure Atem was never forgotten again.   
  
Outside, a young man stood gazing at the gameshop. Long gold bangs blew into his face form a sudden wind, and the tail of his coat fluttered. Taking a breath to calm his nerves, he opened the door of the gameshop and stepped in.   
  
"Welcome to the Turtle Gameshop!" Sugoroku said cheerfully, not having looked up yet. "Can I help you?"   
  
"I think so." Atem said softly, his distinctive voice immediately catching the attention of the older man.   
  
Sugoroku's eyes widened as he stared at the teenager in front of him, stunned. "A-Atem...? How?"   
  
Atem smiled at him. "I'm not quite sure. But I am fully mortal."   
  
Sugoroku stared a bit more, then smiled as well. "You want to see Yuugi, don't you." He said knowingly.   
  
Atem dipped his head slightly. "Yes, if I could."   
  
Sugoroku got up from his chair and stepped over to the former spirit and set a hand gently on his shoulder. "Of course. He'll be ecstatic, and so will the others. I'm quite happy as well."   
  
Atem smiled again. "I was missed?"   
  
The old man laughed. "Very much so." He replied, taking his hand away. "Wait here Atem. I'll get Yuugi."   
  
The Egyptian nodded, more enthusiastically than before. Sugoroku turned and headed up the stairs.   
  
Yuugi looked up, surprised, at the sound of a knock on his door. Quickly he wiped his face, and then called, "Come in!"   
  
Sugoroku stepped into the room, looking, for some reason Yuugi couldn't fathom, happy. He was practically bouncing. "Yuugi, one of your friends is downstairs and wants to see you."   
  
Yuugi nodded stiffly, wiping his face again with his sleeve again and then standing up to follow his grandfather downstairs.   
  
He stepped off the last stair and looked around, and his breath caught when his gaze fell on the other teenager in the room. Almost entranced, he stared until Atem locked eyes with him.   
  
Sudden euphoria rising, Yuugi ran the few steps it took to reach the former spirit, throwing his arms around him. "Mou Hitori no Boku!"   
  
Atem gently returned the hug and smiled down at the other boy, his movements slow and ethereal. "Aibou..."   
  
Yuugi cried on his other's shoulder for a few minutes, before stepping back to look at him. "Mou Hitori no Boku... Are you really here? How is this possible?"   
  
Atem tilted his head slightly, still smiling. "I really am here, aibou. I don't know how, but I know that I am mortal again. I went through the doors... And then I was outside the gameshop. I remember nothing in between."   
  
Yuugi smiled as well. "I'm so glad to see you again... More than I can ever tell or show."   
  
Atem nodded, his smile broadening. "I share the feeling. Being away from you for any length of time is unbearable."   
  
Yuugi hugged him again briefly before letting go. "This is the best day ever... I'm so happy..."   
  
"I as well." Atem agreed. His smiled slowly fell from his face, though. "But... I don't see how I can stay. The Puzzle no longer exists and I cannot just..."   
  
Sugoroku chuckled. "Don't be silly, Atem." He said, cutting in before the boy could continue. "You're staying here. You're more than welcome in this family."   
  
Atem's eyes lit up and he looked at Sugoroku. "... Really?"   
  
Sugoroku laughed again. "Of course, you silly boy. Welcome to the family, Atem Motou."   
  
Yuugi beamed at Atem and Sugoroku. In one hour he'd gone from deep in depression to as happy as he ever could be. Atem was back, and the hole in Yuugi's heart had been filled again. Everything was back to the way it was... Only better.   
  
Yuugi jumped out of happiness, earning odd looks form Atem and Sugoroku but not caring. "This is so wonderful!"   
  
Sugoroku smiled. "I'd have to agree."   
  
Atem smiled as well, looking between the two. "I agree as well. This is more than I'd ever wished for."   
  
"Sometimes it is true; good things come to those who wait." Sugoroku commented.   
  
Yuugi nodded, laughing and hugging Atem again. It was well worth the wait.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: There, happy end/follow-up to the manga. Had to write it or I woulda' been depressed. -_-; More than I was, that is.   
  
Anyway, please review! 


End file.
